gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The British Embassy in Egypt
The British Embassies Mission The British Embassy in egypt was founded in 1734 after the rebel uprising against the Ottoman Empire's Armies in the area, the British Army had sent a regiment of Infantry to assist the Turkish and recaptured the rebel bastions, Their Fleets being crushed! The British Then were set on organising a line of diplomacy with the Turkish in Egypt as the British had certain provinces south of egypt, namely South Africa and The Slave Coast, The Embassy was located in Alexandria, In the British EITC's Offices, The embassy is currently lead by Lieutenant General Richard Venables of the East India Trading Company and of the British Government, along with his second and son Major Ishmael Venables. The Embassy has so far increased trade between England and Egypt in items such as cotten and silk, as well as such rarities as Camels milk and livestock, The Royal British Navy was even allowed to resupply their Mediterrainian fleets at the ports of alexandria. The Embassy has also been the subject of some criticisem from certain members of the British Government who see the embassy as a waste of good money which could go towards the war. The Embassy currently holds around four employees of the EITC but is looking for more people to help with the process of keeping the peace between two great empires. The Embassies Members and Ranks *Ottoman Official - Keira Kinover Mar (Governess of Egypt) *Ambassador-Lieutenant General Richard Venables *Assitant Ambassador- Major Ishmael Venables *Chief of Clerks-Open *Missionary- The Hon. Bishop Jack Goldwrecker *Clerk-Open (there can be more then one) *Embassy Gaurds-Open (unlimited numbers) *Other-Open (please specifiy the role) The Embassies Pictures Pictures Of the British Embassy and other stuff to do with the Embassy and Ambassador. Sonssurrender2.jpg|Venables & Muhmud I Restore Peace! Embassy gaurds.jpg|a couple of Embassy Guards of the 33rd Regiment Embassy stamp.jpg|Coat of Arms Brit5.jpg|Main Embassy Building Hdfsdvgf.jpg|A British fort in Egypt Hdfsdvgf.jpg UNKG0001.gif ImagesCALALLQ1.jpg|The Good Ambassador: Richard Venables I Captain Richard Venables on this day the eight day of the eight month in the year of our lord 1756, do hereby solemnly swear to do my duty to the Crown And Empire and To maintain peace between our Allies the Glorious Ottoman Empire and Its Territories, As British Ambassador in the City of Alexandria, Egypt and All Provinces around said City. To Abbide by the Laws and Decrees of the Ottoman Sultan Mahmud I, Lord of All The Ottoman States and Protectorate of The Muslim Faith. I will Do My Duty By the The People Of Great Britiain And Ireland In the Territories of my Embassy. And to punish those who Desicrat the Kindness of our Allies the Ottomans. So Help Me God. Sincerely, Captain Richard Venables As you can see... As you can see the British Embassy and its employees are dedicated to keeping the peace! We Hope you enjoy this page and please have Nice day! ~''The British Embassy Staff~'' Category:Role-Play Category:Ottoman Empire Category:World Role-Play